xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Mickey Mouse
Mickey Mouse is an animated anthropomorphic mouse created byWalt Disney and Ub Iwerks in the year 1928. Mickey is, by far, The Walt Disney Company's most famous character and serves as the company's mascot. Estimated as standing 2 ft. 3 in. (69 cm) and weighing 23 pounds (10 kg), Mickey rapidly rose to the pinnacle of American culture, becoming the most popular cartoon character in the world and the prime influence of following cartoons. For over 86 years, he has signified The Walt Disney Company, animation, goodwill, fun, laughter, and most of all Walt Disney himself. It was said by Lillian Disney, his wife, that over the years, Mickey and Walt grew together and were mirrors of each other's personality. They both started off mischievous and cheeky, but as they grew older preferred to step out of the spotlight and observe others work their magic. President Jimmy Carter once said; "Mickey Mouse is the symbol of goodwill, surpassing all languages and cultures. When one sees Mickey Mouse, they see happiness". Mickey's 3-circle silhouette serves as the logo for most of Disney's subsidiaries, save for the ones that don't carry the 'Disney' or 'Walt Disney' label. Andy Warhol's portrait from The Art of Mickey Mouse''used Warhol's famous pop art techniques on the classic mouse. Mickey is often cited as the world's most famous cartoon character of all time. South Park '''Mickey Mouse', the icon of the Walt Disney Company and one of the most recognized animated characters in the world, appears as a major antagonist in South Park. Although he is portrayed as a good character in "Imaginationland", he changes sides in "The Ring". In this episode, Mickey is given a more prominent role, where he is seen as the owner of the Disney Company and boss to the Jonas Brothers. Mickey is portrayed as an evil money-hungry, foul-mouthed corporate mogul who is both verbally and physically abusive to his employees. For example, when Joe Jonas states that he would quit, Mickey punches Joe in the balls, and begins kicking his face, then forcing him to get up. It should be noted that Mickey says his trademark "Ha-ha!" laugh at the end of most of most of his sentences, which in context, comes off like a nervous tic. He is, in truth, a parody of his true self, instead of being good-natured and kind he is vindictive and cruel - yet like many South Park villains he keeps a kind of twisted charm due to his dark humor. South Park's version of Mickey Mouse appeared in the episode "The Ring" - which dealt with the controversies of sexuality in bands such as the Jonas Bros and made a brief appearance in the episodes "200" and "201" as one of the celebrities suing the town along with Tom Cruise. Mickey Mouse is behind a highly immoral conspiracy to force the Jonas Bros into promoting purity rings in an effort to actually sell sex to young girls while making it seem innocent and pure: unlike the real Mickey Mouse he is also highly sadistic and foul-mouthed, going as far as violently beating the Jonas Bros if they defy him. Mickey Mouse gets into a confrontation with the South Park boys after his conspiracy starts to threaten their friend Kenny and he believes they were spies from Dreamworks and had them tranquilized and taken prisoner. Mickey Mouse proceeds to go completely insane, insulting the Jonas Bros fans and Christains while threatening the boys with a chainsaw - during this rant Kyle manages to turn on the microphone while Cartman raises the curtains, exposing Mickey's rant to the entire audience. When the audience boos and hisses at Mickey Mouse the mascot becomes a demonic destroyer - growing to gigantic size and going on a rampage he proceeds to destroy Denver in a fiery wrath: it is unknown what happens after this but a news reporter sums it up as so: "and so Mickey Mouse returns to Valhalla, to slumber and feed". Mickey returns to Colorado when he buys rights to Star Wars and The Chinese try to obtain from President Obama. Until Eric Cartman steals the missing ballots to have a part in the movies.Category:Disney Universe Category:Magic Users Category:Fourth Wall Breakers Category:Title Characters Category:Anthropomorphic Animals Category:Mouse Category:Apprentice Category:Legendary Character Category:Animals